Because God
by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu
Summary: Karin seorang gadis yg tidak mempunyai orangtua dan menderita penyakit kanker. ia di adopsi oleh keluarga Kujyou /Tuhan, apa KAU masih ada disisiku?/Bapa, kenapa KAU lakukan ini padaku?/kau tidak sendiri,masih ada Tuhan!/ one-shoot! spesial natal! RnR!


Hay all, kali ini saiia buat satu fic one-shoot khusus natal. Untuk sementara fic 'You're My Start Heart' belum akan saiia lanjutkan. Soalnya lagi gak ada ide nih..  
>hehehhee..<br>Semoga kalian suka dengan fic yang satu ini, jangan lupa di** REVIEW**, ok?**  
><strong>GBU all.. ^^

**~Because God~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu ( Tia )**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort ; Angst ; Family ; Romance**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, Himeka Kujyou, Kazusa Kujyou, Kazuto Kujyou.**

**Warning : OOC ; Deskripsi gak jelas ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; GaJe ; Miss-typo ; de el el**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please ?**

**.**

**.**

**~Because God~**

**.**

**.**

_**Karena KAU aku ada,**_

_**Karena KAU aku bisa**_

_**Dan karena KAU aku hidup!**_

**.**

**.**

"Karin, aku punya kabar baik untukmu!" seru seorang gadis bernama Himeka dari depan pintu kelas mereka.

Gadis yang bernama Karin itu pun kaget dan menghentikan kegiatannya dan menjawab gadis itu, "Berita apa yang kau maksud Himeka? Apa kau berhasil menemukan serangga yang lucu lagi?" tanya gadis bernama Hanazono Karin itu.

"Bukan, ini lebih bagus dari itu semua. Group basket kita lolos dari audisi dan bisa mengikuti pertandingan basket Internasional! Hebat bukan?" serunya kembali dengan penuh semangat. Tapi, tiba tiba saja raut wajah gadis cantik berambut coklat bernama Karin itu langsung berubah dengan raut wajah yang sedih dan murung.

"Oh begitu ya, selamat aku juga ikut senang! Seandainya aku masih bisa bermain basket seperti dulu." Harapnya, kemudian air mata yang sudah ditahannya jatuh begitu saja. Ya, Karin sudah tidak bisa bermain basket lagi, penyebabnya adalah karena Karin menderita sebuah penyakit mematikan. Untuk pergi dan mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah saja dia sudah agak lambat mengikutinya. Bahkan sekarang Karin sudah memakai kursi roda karena penyakitnya itu sudah hampir membuat kakinya lumpuh dan lama kelamaan bisa menyebabkan kematian.

Gadis bernama Himeka itu langsung memeluknya dengan pelukan penuh kasih sayang sebagai seorang sahabat, Himeka berusaha untuk menenangkan hati Karin, sahabatnya.

"Maaf Karin, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih. Aku benar benar tidak bermaksud apa apa. Maafkan aku Karin." ucapnya dengan penuh rasa penyesalan

"Tak apa Himeka, lagi pula pada kenyataannya suatu saat nanti penyakit ini akan membunuh diriku sendiri dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Aku hanya akan terbaring lemah dan menatap hari kematianku."

"Karin, cukup! Hentikan! Aku tidak mau mendengar itu semua! Kau tidak akan mati, ayahku akan berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk menyelamatkan dirimu, Karin!"

"Untuk apa? Untuk apa menyelamatkanku? Percuma saja, aku hidup untuk siapa? Tidak ada alasan untukku agar bisa bertahan hidup? Kedua orangtua ku telah meninggal, tidak ada gunanya aku hidup! Kehidupanku bukanlah sepertimu yang memiliki kedua orangtua, seorang kakak perempuan dan kakak laki laki. Lengkap lah sudah kehidupanmu Himeka. Tapi apa? Kehidupakanku 360 derajat berbalik dari apa yang kau punya! Kenapa, kenapa Tuhan menciptakanku untuk mengalami kehidupan yang begitu berat?"

"Jika kau menginginkan keluarga, maka akan ku berikan keluargaku. Apa pun yang kau butuhkan aku akan mencoba untuk memberikannya padamu! Karena kau adalah sahabat baikku Karin. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Bapa menyayangi kita! Dia menyayangi semua anak yang ada dibumi ini Karin. Kau harus kuat menghadapi semuanya, aku yakin kau bisa keluar dari masalah ini Karin." jawab Himeka yang bermaksud menasihati Karin, sahabatnya dan memeluk erat sahabanya itu.

**.**

**.**

_**Aku bertanya, kenapa KAU menciptakanku?**_

_**Apa kesalahanku dimasa lalu?**_

_**Apa KAU masih menyayangiku, Bapa?**_

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Himeka dan Karin pergi kerumah sakit milik ayahnya Himeka yaitu Kujyou Kazuto yang juga dokter yang merawat Karin. Mereka pergi untuk melakukan cuci darah.

Kemudian, setelah menunggu agak lama Himeka pun pergi keruangan ayahnya.

"Karin, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku mau keruangan ayahku."

"Baiklah."

Sesuai permintaan Himeka, Karin menunggu tepat di sebuah tempat duduk didepan ruangan ayahnya Himeka. Sementara Himeka yang berada didalam ruangan ayahnya.

"Ayah, ada apa? Mengapa kau memanggilku? Apa kondisi Karin sudah membaik?" tanya Himeka dengan penuh harapan

Kazuto pun mengambil hasil dari cuci darahnya Karin, dengan rasa khawatir Kazuto pun langsung menjawab pertanyaan anaknya itu.

"Duduklah dulu, nanti akan ayah jelaskan." Ajaknya, Himeka pun duduk tepat di depan ayahnya.

"Ayah, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Karin? Ayah, ayo katakan sesuatu padaku. Aku mohon!" pinta Himeka.

"Sebenarnya, keadaan temanmu saat ini sangatlah buruk. Kemungkinan besar dia akan..akan.."

Sementara itu Karin yang sedang menunggu melihat handphone milik Himeka tertinggal tepat disamping ia duduk.

"Bukankah ini handphone Himeka? Wah, ada satu pesan! Kira kira dari siapa ya? Aku harus memberikan handphone ini kepadanya, mungkin saja pesan ini sangat penting untuknya."

Karin pun pergi menghampiri ruangan ayahnya Himeka, saat dia tepat didepan pintu tak sengaja dia mendengarkan pembicaraan Himeka dan ayahnya, dokter Kazuto.

"Ayah, jadi maksudnya Karin tidak dapat disembuhkan lagi? Jadi, percuma saja kemoterapi yang telah dia jalankan selama ini. Semuanya tidak berguna? Bagaimana jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya ayah?"

"Tenanglah sebentar. Makanya, untuk saat ini jangan beritahu kepada Karin, karena jika dia tahu kemungkinan keadaannya bisa menurun. Himeka, tolong bantu ayah."

"Lalu, apa ayah dan para dokter lain tidak memiliki cara agar Karin sembuh? Misalnya kemoterapi."

"Penyakitnya sudah terlalu parah. Kemoterapi yang dilakukan Karin selama ini hanya untuk menghambat saja, bukan untuk menyembuhkannya."

Himeka hanya duduk terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara itu Karin yang berada tepat didepan pintu ruangan Kazuto dan mendengar semuanya begitu terkejut dengan kenyataan jika penyakitnya sudah semakin parah.

"Apa? Penyakitku sudah semakin parah? Ini tidak mungkin! Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua ini?"

Dengan hati remuk, ia pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit dan mendatangi sebuah Gereja yang seriang ia datangi jika hatinya sedang sedih.

"Gereja ini masih sama seperti yang dulu. Bapa, ada apa dengan kehidupanku? Kenapa aku terus mengalami kesedihan dan tidak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan sedikitpun! Sebenarnya apa alasan aku hidup? Apa alasanku Bapa? Kenapa KAU lakukan ini padaku? Apa kesalahanku? Dimana Engkau saat ini Tuhan? Kenapa KAU lakukan semua ini padaku? Kenapa..kenapa..kenapa..!"

Sementara itu Himeka yang baru menyadari kepergian Karin. "Karin, kau dimana? Karin..Karin..! Ayah, Karin tidak ada!" ucap Himeka yang kaget dan khawatir.

" Ada apa?" tanya Kazuto pada putrinya.

"Karin menghilang!"

Kazuto pun sangat khawatir dan cemas mendengar kabar ini, karena kondisi Karin saat ini sangatlah buruk. Mereka takut jika terjadi apa apa pada Karin. Kazuto pun menghubungi anak laki lakinya yang bernama Kazune Kujyou yang merupakan salah satu teman Karin. Mereka mencari Karin dengan berpencar. Kazune mendatangi setiap tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama Karin, kemudian ia teringat akan satu tempat lagi yang sering Karin datangi jika ia sedang sedih, yaitu disebuah Gereja Katolik. Kazune pun dengan cepat segera pergi menuju Gereja yang dimaksud, sesampainya disana.

"Karin, kau kah Karin?" tanya Kazune pada Karin yang hanya berdiri mematung tepat di depan Salib yang ada di Gereja. Karin pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pria yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Kau, Kazune? Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Apa yang membuatmu datang?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Karin! Kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat ini? Bukankah kau tadi pergi kerumah sakit untuk cuci darah bersama Himeka?"

"Itu.. Itu.. Aku.."

"Sudah, tidak perlu banyak bicara lagi! Apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya kami saat kau menghilang? Ayah sangat khawatir, Karin! Bukankah sudah ku bilang padamu, jika kau ada masalah datanglah padaku, aku akan mendengarkan semua keluhanmu. Kita ini adalah keluarga, semenjak ayah mengadopsimu, berarti aku dan Kazusa adalah kakakmu dan Himeka adalah adikmu, Karin. Kau jangan egois, jangan hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, tapi pikirkanlah semua orang! Sekarang kau tak sendiri, masih banyak orang disampingmu yang akan membantumu. Dan perlu kau tahu, masih ada Tuhan Yesus di sisimu, Karin."

"Walaupun kau bilang begitu, tapi tetap saja kita ini bukan keluarga sama sekali! Kita berasal dari keluarga yang berbeda, orangtuaku sudah meninggal. Dan aku hanya sendiri di dunia ini! Kau tak mengerti, Kazune. Betapa menyedihkannya hidupku ini, aku hanya seorang diri di dunia ini, dan aku menderita penyakit yang akan membuatku juga pergi kesurga! Aku takut, aku takut sekali. Kemana Engkau Tuhan? Kenapa KAU berikan hidup yang begitu menyedihkan untukku?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Karin. Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali, Karin. Bapa pasti punya maksud tertentu untuk hidupmu. Makanya DIA membuatnya jadi semakin rumit, dan DIA juga lah yang akan memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya untukmu, Karin. Allah Bapa masih ada disisimu, DIA berada di sampingmu, seperti saat putera-Nya Yesus di salib. Itulah DIA."

Suasana di Gereja itu pun menjadi begitu hening. Karin hanya terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kazune, kemudian setelah Kazune berhasil menenangkan Karin, ia mengajak Karin untuk pulang dan beristirahat di rumah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Apakah Engkau masih ada di sisiku, Tuhan?**_

_**Apa KAU masih menyayangiku, Tuhan?**_

_**KAU membuat hidupku terlihat rumit dan menyedihkan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Beberapa bulan kemudian, karena kondisi Karin mulai memburuk dan tidak ada jalan lain, terpaksa Karin harus meninggalkan sekolahnya dan di rawat di rumah sakit tempat ayah angkatnya bekerja, yaitu Kazuto.

"Pagi nona Karin." sapa seorang suster.

"Pagi, suster" sapa balik Karin yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Sepertinya pagi ini lebih cerah dari pagi pagi sebelumnya, padahal semalam salju yang turun begitu lebat, dan sebentar lagi sudah mau natal, tapi cuacanya tetap saja cerah." Ucap suster itu yang membuka gorden jendela kamar rawat Karin.

"Natal? Apa yang kau bilang? Sebentar lagi natal?" tanya Karin.

"Iya, hari natal sudah kurang dari seminggu. Artinya waktu untuk bersiap siap tinggallah sebentar lagi. Apa kau tidak suka hari natal, nona Karin?" jawab suster itu.

"Benar yang ia katakan, karena sudah lama aku tidak keluar dari rumah sakit dan hanya menghabiskan waktuku di tempat ini, bahkan aku sampai lupa jika ini adalah bulan desember, dan artinya hari itu sudah hampir tiba. Tuhan, bagaimana aku menjalani natal tahun ini? Dan apa aku masih bisa melihat natal natal berikutnya?" batin Karin, dan perlahan lahan raut wajahnya mulai berubah menjadi raut wajah yang sangat sedih.

"Nona Karin, nona Karin. Kenapa pertanyaanku belum di jawab? Dan kenapa wajahmu begitu sedih? Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" kata suster itu yang telah membuyarkan lamunan Karin.

"Oh, tidak ada apa apa. Aku baik, dan aku sangat menyukai hari natal." Jawab Karin dengan ceria yang berusaha untuk menutupi rasa sedihnya.

Karin segera menghabiskan bubur sarapan paginya seperti pagi pagi sebelumnya, sangat menyedihkan. Setelah dia menyelesaikan sarapannya, ia harus melakukan kemoterapi seperti hari hari sebelumnya. Saat ia hendak menjalani kemoterapi seperti biasa, tidak biasanya Karin menjadi sedikit takut dan memegang tangan ayah angkatnya.

"Ayah, aku tidak mau di kemo lagi." Tolaknya, baru kali ini Karin menolak untuk di lakukan kemoterapi.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini sayang. Kau harus bisa melawan penyakitmu! Kau harus sembuh!" semangat Kazuto, namun raut wajah Karin tetap saja sama, menyedihkan. Bahkan sangat menyedihkan.

"Ayah, apakah aku bisa sembuh nantinya? Apakah aku bisa hidup normal seperti anak seusiaku?" tanya Karin yang membuat sejumlah suster dan dokter di sampingnya kaget, termasuk Kazuto.

"Mengapa kau tanyakan tentang hal ini?" jawab Kazuto dingin.

"Karena aku ingin tahu semuanya, ayah. Apakah aku akan sembuh atau tidak? Kau kan dokter yang merawatku, kenapa kau tidak bisa menjawab? Apa aku tidak bisa sembuh? Benarkan ayah, aku tidak akan bisa sembuh?" tanya Karin kembali, namun kali ini tatapan matanya sungguh berbeda. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca dan mulutnya bergetar.

"Ayo lakukan kemoterapi. Kau pasti akan sembuh, tidak akan ku biarkan kau menderita, karena kau adalah anakku." Jawab Kazuto.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya ayah."

Beberapa hari kemudian, tepat 2 hari sebelum hari natal Karin memiliki sebuah permintaan untuk di kabulkan.

"Ayah." Panggil Karin pada Kazuto.

"Ya, ada apa? Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku punya satu permintaan padamu." Jawabnya.

"Permintaan apa?" tanya Kazuto.

"Apa kau berjanji akan menepatinya?"

"Kalau aku masih mampu, akan ku penuhi."

"Aku ingin pulang dan merayakan hari natal bersama Kazusa, Kazune, ayah, dan Himeka. Apa kah boleh?"

"Kalau itu, ayah belum bisa mengatakan iya atau tidak. Maaf, Kazusa tolong jaga Karin sebentar."

"Baik ayah." Jawab Kazusa.

Himeka dan Kazune yang ada di dalam hanya terdiam, sementara Kazusa terus menghibur Karin. Kemudian, Himeka melihat wajah Karin yang sedih, ia langsung pergi menemui ayahnya. Setelah Himeka selesai bicara dengan Kazuto, Himeka pun datang kembali ke kamar Karin dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Karin.. Karin! Aku punya kabar baik!" teriak Himeka.

"Kau ini ada apa? Mengapa kau selalu berteriak? Di sini banyak orang sakit, seharusnya kau jaga mulutmu! Nanti jika ayah marah aku tidak mau tanggung!" tegur Kazusa, yaitu anak tertua di keluarga Kujyou.

"Sudahlah kak, Himeka juga tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi menurutku yang dikatakan kak Kazusa itu ada benarnya, di sini banyak orang sakit Himeka. Termasuk Karin. Tolong jaga suaramu agar tidak terlalu keras." Sambung Kazune.

"Sudahlah, sebenarnya ada apa Himeka? Kenapa kau berteriak? Ada kabar apa?" tanya Karin dengan lembut.

"Ayah bilang, kau boleh pulang ke rumah dan kita akan merayakan natal bersama! Hebat bukan?" seru Himeka.

Mendengar kabar itu, semua orang yang ada dikamar itu sangat kaget dan bahagia. Lalu, para suster segera bergegas mengemasi barang barang Karin yang ada di rumah sakit dan memindahkannya ke kediaman keluarga Kujyou.

Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Kujyou, Himeka dan Kazusa langsung mengantarkan Karin ke kamarnya. Sementara Kazune mengatur beberapa barang untuk di letakkan.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak kembali ke sini. Tidak ada yang berubah, semuanya sama." Batin Karin.

"Adik angkat, istirahatlah terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, jika kau terlalu lelah maka semua rencana natal kita akan berakhir di kotak sampah. Kau mengerti?" tegas Kazusa.

"Iya, aku mengerti kak."

"Baguslah." Jawab Kazusa sedikit cuek.

"Kakak, terimakasih untuk semuanya. Aku pasti akan merindukan kakak." Ucap Karin.

Kazusa hanya tersenyum. Ya, Kazusa punya alasan mengapa ia bertingkah seolah sedikit tidak perduli pada Karin. Karena Kazusa takut jika suatu saat hari itu datang, yaitu hari kematian Karin tiba. Ia tidak mau jika perasaan sedih dan kehilangan itu terasa lebih menyakitkan. Makanya ia mencoba untuk menganggap jika Karin itu tak ada. Padahal jika ia melihat wajah Karin, ia merasa jika air matanya akan jatuh.

Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bernyanyi, bercanda satu sama lain, hingga bercerita hingga pengalaman mereka di sekolah.

"Kalian enak sekali, memiliki pengalaman saat disekolah. Sementara aku tidak punya sama sekali." ucap Karin yang sedih.

"Hay sudah sudah! Berhenti bercerita, bagaimana jika kita menghias pohon natal saja?" ajak Kazusa yang mencairkan suasana.

"Tapi hari natalkan masih 2 hari lagi kak. Ini bukan malam natal, malam natal masih besok kak." Jawab Karin.

"Tidak apa apa. Memangnya selain malam natal kita tidak diboleh menghias pohon natal? Ayo cepat, selagi aku masih bertindak baik pada kalian. Jangan buat aku marah dan kesal!"

"Iya kak. Ayo cepat, nanti kak Kazusa marah keluar tanduknya lagi." Ledek Himeka dan pergi bersama Karin dan Kazune.

Kazuto segera menyalakan lagu lagu natal dan memvideokan saat saat bersama mereka semua yang sedang menghias pohon natal. Terlihat semua wajah anak Kazuto berwajah ceria dan sangat menikmati suasana malam itu, termasuk Karin. Suasana pada malam itu sangatlah hangat dan menyenangkan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bapa, terimakasih untuk malam ini.**_

_**Kami begitu bahagia menyambut kelahiran Yesus.**_

_**Terimakasih Tuhan,**_

_**Walau aku tahu, waktu hidupku hanya tinggal menghitung jari.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tepat pada hari natal, semua keluarga Kujyou segera bersiap siap untuk melakukan misa natal di sebuah Gereja Katolik. Suasana saat di Gereja begitu haru, seorang Bapa Pendeta berhasil membuat Karin menangis. Karin teringat akan keluhan keluhannya, dia menjadi sadar jika semua manusia pada akhirnya akan mengalami kematian. Saat misa natal selesai, Kazune menyapa Karin.

"Karin, mengapa tadi kau menangis?"

"Tidak apa apa, aku hanya teringat ternyata penderitaanku selama ini tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan Yesus. Rasa sakit yang aku rasakan juga tida sebanding dengan rasa sakit saat Yesus di salib. "

"Kau sudah mengerti. Kau adik yang hebat, Karin."

"Karin, hari ini ayo kita habiskan waktu bersama! Kau mau?" tanya Himeka tiba tiba.

Karin mengangguk pelan pertanda iya. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu bersama, bermain salju bersama, bertukar hadiah bersama, bercerita bersama, dan bermain di sebuah taman bermain.

"Karin, bagaimana jika kita main permainan yang itu? Mau tidak?" tanya Himeka.

"Iya, terserah kau saja." Jawab Karin. Namun, perlahan lahan wajah Karin mulai memucat, kepalanya terasa pusing, dan ternyata kakinya sudah tidak bisa menopang beratnya lagi. Ia pun jatuh pingsan. Semua orang mulai panik, Kazuto mulai melakukan pertolongan pertama lalu segera membawa putri angkatnya itu ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Karin segera di bawa ke ruang UGD sedangkan Kazune, Kazusa, dan Himeka hanya menunggu di ruang tunggu.

"Tuhan, apa kah hari itu akan datang? Aku mohon ini bukan akhir segalanya." Batin Kazusa. Kazusa memang sangat menyayangi Karin, walau pun Karin hanyalah anak angkat.

"Kakak, apa Karin akan baik baik saja?" tanya Himeka

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi semoga saja Karin baik baik saja." Jawab Kazusa yang juga sangat khawatir dan cemas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Apa pun yang terjadi pada diriku,**_

_**Itu semua karena dirimu, Tuhan.**_

_**Aku percaya,**_

_**KAU tidak akan membiarkanku sakit karena kanker yang menyerangku ini.**_

_**KAU akan datang menyelamatkan ku, Bapa.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah berhari hari Karin tak sadarkan diri. Himeka terus menunggu kesadari temannya yang sekarang telah menjadi kakak tirinya. Namun, tanpa ketahuan mereka semua ternyata Karin telah sadarkan diri. Dia mengambil sebuah kertas dan pena, dia menulis sebuah surat untuk keluarga Kujyou. Kemudian surat itu di letakkannya tepat di bawah bantal tempat tidurnya.  
>Tak lama kemudian, Himeka bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat jika Karin telah sadarkan diri. Dia memberi tahu semua orang jika Karin telah sadar.<p>

"Karin, kau telah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Himeka.

"Keadaanku lebih baik. Terimakasih ayah, terimakasih semua."

"Untuk sementara ini, Karin tidak boleh terlalu banyak bicara. Kau harus benar benar istirahat." Ucap Kazuto.

"Baik, ayah."

Pada malam harinya, ternyata keadaan Karin kembali memburuk. Kazune segera memanggil Kazuto dan para suster lainnya.

"Ayah, tolonglah! Keadaan Karin kembali memburuk!" teriak Kazune.

Semua suster dan Kazuto segera memberikan pertolongan, namun sayang semuanya sia sia saja. Kazuto keluar dari UGD dengan tangan kosong. Perlahan lahan air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata Himeka.

"Ayah, katakan sesuatu! Ada apa dengan Karin! Apakah dia sudah.. Dia sudah meninggal?"

Kazusa langsung memeluk erat adiknya tersebut. Dia juga menangis dan meyakinkan Himeka. "Himeka, kau harus ingat janji kita dulu. Kau tidak akan menangis walau apapun yang terjadi pada Karin. Kau harus kuat!"

"Karin.. Karin!" Himeka terus menjerit dan menangis dengan histeris. Seiring tenggelamnya peti mati Karin di dalam tanah, tangisan dari keluarga Kujyou pun semakin deras. Mengingat banyak sekali kenangan kenangan manis bersama saudara angkatnya itu.

Hari demi hari berlalu, dengan berjalannya waktu Himeka mulai bisa menjalani hidup tanpa Karin. Namun, saat Himeka dan Kazusa sedang mengemasi barang barang Karin yang ada di rumah sakit untuk di bawa pulang, Himeka menemukan sebuah surat yang sepertinya di tulis oleh Karin.

* * *

><p><em>To : kak Kazune, kak Kazusa, Himeka, dan ayah.<em>

_Terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya, karena kalian aku tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga. Kalian sudah merawatku dengan sebaik mungkin. Memberiku sedikit harapan untuk sembuh. Memberiku semangat. Natal kali ini sangat berbeda karena kalian. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian._

_Mungkin, saat kalian menemukan surat ini aku sudah tidak ada di samping kalian. Mungkin aku sudah kembali ke surga. Aku tahu jika Tuhan memiliki rencana baik untuk kehidupanku dan kita semua. Saat aku kembali, aku yakin semua rasa sakitku akan hilang. Karena Bapa tidak akan membiarkan anak anaknya terluka._

_Kakak, terimakasih karena kau sudah mau memasakkan bubur untukku, menghiburku, mengajarkanku banyak hal.  
>Ayah, terimakasih karena kau sudah mau merawatku sebagai anakmu. Kau sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menyembuhkanku. Aku menghargai pengorbananmu itu, ayah. Aku sayang ayah!<br>Himeka, terimakasih untuk semuanya. Kau lah yang mengajarkanku betapa indahnya dunia ini. Karena kau aku bertahan hingga akhir. Aku yakin kau bisa menghadapi dunia ini, meski tanpa ku sekalipun.  
>Kazune, terimakasih banyak. Kau yang mengatakan jika Bapa lah yang akan menyembuhkanku. Kau juga bilang jika aku tidak sendiri, masih ada keluarga mu dan Tuhan di sisiku. <em>

_Aku berterimakasih pada kalian semua. Aku sayang kalian._

_Hanazono Karin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Pada akhirnya, aku berakhir seperti ini.**_

_**Aku kembali pada Nya.**_

_**Dia lah yang menyembuhkan ku.**_

_**Di saat ku kembali, semua rasa sakitku hilang.**_

_**Terimakasih Yesus, atas pengorbananmu untukku.**_

_**Terimakasih Bapa, KAU lah penyelamatku.**_

_**Terimakasih semua.**_

_**Sekarang aku tahu, alasan kita hidup di dunia ini**_

_**Adalah**_

_**Karena Tuhan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~ Because God ~**

**.**

**.**

**~ The End ~**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**


End file.
